Various manufacturer packaged items such as lunch meats, cheeses, milk etc. are provided with a freshness expiration date at the time of packaging to indicate to consumers when the items are no longer at a desirable freshness level. However, many items, such as delicatessen type lunch meats and cheeses, eggs and other items typically removed from their purchase containers after purchase, do not have such a freshness indicator available to indicate to the consumer when the items are no longer at a desirable freshness level. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an indicator device securable to or adjacent an item that could be adjusted by a user to indicate an expiration date for the wholesome consumption of a product. Because such products often require storage under refrigerated conditions, it would be a benefit if the indicator could be exposed to cold, humid conditions without hindering operation of the device. In addition, because the indicator device should be useable with a variety of items, it would be a benefit if the indicator device included at least two mechanisms for securing the indicator to or adjacent items. It would be further benefit, if the indicator had four separate indicators to minimize the time required to set a proper expiration date.